


Shape of You

by TrebleTwenty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Monster Boyfriend, Odd, This is, baby's first body horror, hmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty/pseuds/TrebleTwenty
Summary: You should probably find the scales and the fangs off-putting but they're. They're really not.





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted this sooner when it was actually relevant but I actually handed it in for a grade lol  
> yuya looked v nice as a dragon boy

 

 

_I’m a monster now_ , he says.

His skin is the wrong colour now, a shade of off-grey instead of warm peach, and it looks odd under the light, a little too reflective to look natural. When you take his hand in yours, it feels leathery to the touch, like a reptile, and you have to be careful that his claws don’t catch on your more delicate skin as you turn his hand over so it faces palm up, and press a kiss to it, right in the centre. His fingers twitch involuntarily, and the talon of his middle finger catches you under the chin, just a little nick, but it’s okay, he’ll learn.

You look up at his face. He even blushes a different colour now, a soft greenish hue rising to his cheeks. He looks stunned, and you smile.

_You’re not a monster_ , you say to him.

_But my skin!_ he says. You rub a reassuring thumb up and down the side of his palm.

_It’s okay_ , you say _, I’ll love you just the same_.

_My eyes!_ he says. They’re eerie yellow now, and they glow a little. A predator’s eyes. You think they look like stars, softly shining on his face. You think these stars will guide you home.

You step in closer, and he hurriedly drops his hand to his side to keep the claws out of your way. See, he’s already learning. You press a small kiss to his cheek, just below his eye, and watch his eyelids flutter shut. That, at least, hasn’t changed.

_I think they’re lovely_ , you say.

_But my-_ and he falls short of words, just gestures behind him, at the two leathery wings now adorning his back, and flutters them sadly. You giggle, and he looks affronted.

_Surely you must be at least a little pleased about having wings._ He glares.

_I’m sorry. But I think they’re great._

_But-_ and here you shush him with a finger over the lips, feeling the swell of his new, sharper teeth where they don’t fit in his mouth in quite the same way anymore. You turn it into a caress, your finger exploring, slipping under his upper lip and pressing on the tip of one fang, feeling how much force it might take to break the skin. He shudders, going slightly cross-eyed as he tries to watch.

_You don’t understand_ , you say. _You’re not going to chase me away. I love this-_

You take his hand again, and kiss the tip of one claw - lightly, of course.

_I love this-_

You kiss the sharp spiny ridge at his shoulder.

_I love this-_

You kiss the tip of his pointed ear.

_I love this-_

You lean in.

_You’re not a monster_ , you whisper against his lips, and you mean it.

 

 

 


End file.
